Gretchen is setting up for a banquet. She has $300$ chairs and needs to distribute them evenly among $t$ tables. How many chairs should she put at each table? Write your answer as an expression. chairs
Solution: Let's see what happens as the number of tables increases: Number of tables Number of chairs per table ${1}$ ${300}\div{{1}} = 300$ ${2}$ ${300}\div{{2}} = 150$ ${3}$ ${300}\div{{3}} =100$ Number of tables Number of chairs per table ${t}$ ${300}\div{{t}} = \dfrac{300}{t}$ The answer: $\dfrac{300}{t}$